


Because I Loved You From Afar

by Blurryface96



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface96/pseuds/Blurryface96
Summary: “Oh thank God. I started to think I was hitting on a straight guy here,” murmured Zayn.orLiam is really confused about himself and also blind for Zayn's affection.





	Because I Loved You From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by a song "From Afar" by Vance Joy. Actually the song is really acurrate to the whole 'fic'.  
> I just wanted to point out this is my first Ziam thing i wrote so i'm not really sure about it but i hope you'll like it anyway. Feel free to point out any mistakes because i know there might be a lot of them here.  
> Enjoy! ♥

Liam was a little confused. To say “little” was a bit of understatement. He was so confused lately. 

Because how was he supposed to feel when after twenty years of his life he started to question his sexuality? He was really confused. And he blame it all on Zayn.

He didn’t intend to became gay. But then again who does? It just kind of happens. Sometimes you know all along but other times something triggers it. Zayn was the one who triggered “the thing” in Liam. 

At first he was just so happy to finally have a friend. Somebody he just “clicked’ with. And yes, both of them were big superhero nerds and sometimes they acted really weird but it was all their thing, their bond, which made Liam feel really good around Zayn. 

With time he started to realise their bond was different from the one he had with the rest of the boys. Yeah, he was friends with them all, but quickly Zayn became someone more- he didn’t know what “more” meant back at that time, but he definitely knew now. 

Zayn was always so nice to him and Liam appreciated it so much. Yes, he had his moody days when he wouldn’t talk to anyone but Liam seemed to be the one who actually could make him happy. Also it wasn’t a coincidence the rest of the band always send him to wake up Zayn- he was only calm when Liam was doing that. And Liam didn’t know what all of it meant- he just thought that’s how friendships work. But then again how would he know? He had only one friend back home but their relationship was different than this. 

The happiness he felt when Zayn was calling or texting him when they were away he accepted as a cause of friendship as well. He never thought it would be love back then…

He started to feel things. Things he wasn’t sure friends should feel about each other. He felt lightheaded and happy whenever he saw Zayn. He was always looking for him in the room and always listening to what he says. He adored his smile and made a promise to himself to make Zayn laugh as much as possible, because his laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world. He loved looking in his eyes, sometimes being lost in how beautiful they were. And he absolutely adored all of Zayn’s tattoos and wished he could touch them all. But then again- Zayn was a really handsome guy. Liam could just appreciate his beauty, right? It didn’t meant he was gay or in love with him. 

Although it was a bit weird that he didn’t feel those things for his girlfriend… 

At least now he knows why he and Sophia didn’t work out. Even if they tried couple of times to get back together and change something- it never worked. But Liam loved that girl- or at least he thought he did back then. But it was before he realised the feelings he had for Zayn were so much stronger than the “love” he felt for Sophia. Because Zayn wasn’t only the interest of his heart, he was also his best friend and what is better than falling in love with your friend? You’ve got the whole package and you feel like the world is in your hands.

But it was different for Liam and Zayn. You see, Zayn was really affectionate guy, even if he didn’t show it that much in public. He loved the cuddles and closeness when he was with his boys or family. That’s why Liam accepted all of the extra affectionate things Zayn has done as an expression of friendship. And even if Liam secretly loved when Zayn was snuggling closer to him on a tour bus when he fell asleep during watching a movie, he couldn’t really show it. Not when Zayn had a girlfriend as well.

You see, it wasn’t any typical girlfriend. There wasn’t a big romance behind that relationship rather than management work to make them appear in press more often. And Liam would be okay with that. He really was. But it changed since Zayn confessed to Liam that he really liked Perrie. And it started to look a lot more like a real relationship. 

But Liam should be actually glad it all happened this way. The “love” Zayn might have been feeling towards Perrie caused him jealously. That’s when he started to realise he really fell for his best mate. That was also the time he broke up with Sophia for a third time and decided to never get back together with her again. 

His life was hard. He was jealous and having a sexual crisis at the same time. You can see the pressure he was under then. 

It was a long time until he finally admitted to himself that he did not only loved Zayn, but was also very much gay. It explained his poor relationships with his ex-girlfriends and the feelings he had when he was around pretty boys. It turned out he wasn’t only admitting they were just nice looking guys, it was something more. So he stayed closed off and tried to get over his crush on Zayn, which happened not to be just a crush but something much more. He tried to act normal but it wasn’t that easy. He had just learned a big thing about himself and he was not sure if he was okay with it or not. Not when he couldn’t have Zayn at least.

So here he was now. Standing in front of four the most important boys in his life (one slightly more important than the others) and was having doubts if he really should tell them. It will be easier if they knew. 

“Come on, Liam. Out with it,” Louis said impatiently. They were all sitting on a couch in Zayn and Liam’s hotel room. Isn’t life just a bit unfair that he was sharing his room with Zayn? But then again they were best mates, everybody expected them to share it. 

Zayn looked at Liam with curiosity. He was sat at the end of the couch, barely fitting there, even with his extremely thin waist. Next to him was very annoyed Louis. Liam had just interrupted the game he was playing on PlayStation with Niall. 

“Give him time, Lou. I can see it’s something important,” Harry said softly looking at his bandmate with a small smile on his face. It made Louis stop whining and finally paying attention.

“But he just interrupted our game, Harry. And I was winning this time!” exclaimed Niall from the other end of the couch.

“That’s because you cheated, you bastard!” Louis said slightly louder. 

“Can you all just shut up and let Liam talk?” Zayn looked at the boys with hard expression on his face. And oh God, wasn’t he looking beautiful today? He was wearing his usual dark clothes- black skinny jeans and Batman t-shirt which Liam loved on him so much. He even wore his glasses today, which made him look really cute, even if his whole attitude was saying the opposite. He looked up at Liam from under few strains of hair that used to be a quiff before he took a nap earlier today. 

“I.. uh..” it was really hard to say those words. Liam knew it was his best mates and they for sure will accept him, but he was scared shitless anyway. He looked up again and briefly scanned their faces. His eyes locked with Zayn’s for just a moment before he looked down taking a big breath. It’s fine. He could do this.

“I’m… I am gay,” he finally said. He was scared to look up. He didn’t want to see four disappointed faces, even though he knew the boys will love him no matter what. He briefly heard Harry taking a big breath and somebody shifting on the couch. 

“Oh thank God. I started to think I was hitting on a straight guy here,” murmured Zayn. Everybody went quiet- even more quiet than before. Liam looked up in shock. Have Zayn really just said that? It was probably his imagination. He hasn’t looked at Zayn first, he couldn’t. First thing he saw was a blank expression on Niall’s face, shocked Harry and slightly smiling Louis.

The words Zayn said just before came back to him with double force. Have he just said he was hitting on Liam?

“Um.. what” Liam tried to say, but it came out as a whisper. He finally locked his eyes with Zayn’s. They were his smiling eyes- radiating with happiness but Liam had no idea why. His face was as shocked as Liam’s tough. 

“Ekhem… I think we should go back to that game, boys,” Louis got up from the couch gesturing on Harry and Niall to come with him.

“But… did he just?” Harry was looking at Zayn with shocked expression. "Did you hear that Zayn-"

“We have to go, Harry,” Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and pushed him through the doors after Niall. He was whispering something to Harry, probably trying to explain the situation. Liam thought he would like Louis to explain it to him as well because now he was even more confused than before. 

“What… what did you just said?” Liam asked after a while of silence during which they were just looking at each other. He was finally able to speak properly again although his heart was beating so fast in his chest. He was confused, shocked and slightly scared of what to come. 

“I.. huh…” Zayn frowned as if his mind just come back to reality.

“Did you just said that… you were… ehm… hitting on me?” mumbled Liam looking down on his feet. He didn’t even realised his hands started to shake a bit. 

He heard Zayn shifting on the couch. He got up and came up to Liam. He touched his chin and made him look up. Liam was meet with beautiful brown eyes hidden behind the glasses looking at him with affection.

“I really, really like you, Liam. And yes I was hitting on you, but you obviously haven’t noticed,” Zayn chuckled, his eyes radiating with happiness again. 

Liam was much more confused now. Was Zayn claiming he liked him just as much as Liam did? 

“But you’re… You’re with Perrie, Zee,” Liam frowned looking at Zayn. The older boy chuckled again and slightly shook his head not believing in obviousness Liam was living in.

“You know very well this relationship isn’t real, babe,” Zayn said with humour in his voice. His hand started to rub Liam’s cheek.

“But you said-“

“I know that, Li. I was just trying to figure out if you might like me this way,” explained Zayn. “And I’m confused as fuck now because you showed me nothing that would implied you were jealous or at least into guys. What the fuck, Liam?” he laughed playfully punching Liam’s arm. 

“I just figured it all out when you confessed it to me that day,” Liam was still in shock but laughed a bit anyway. “I was confused for a really long time afterwards but… I do like you very much, Zayn,” he looked in Zayn’s eyes with a shy smile on his face.

“I… I might actually love you,” he mumbled, eyes still locked with Zayn’s. His heart was beating so fast right now and the man he loved stood in front of him with a big smile on his face.

Liam barely registered Zayn leaning closer to him, their faces centimetres away. When he felt Zayn’s lips on his he was still shocked this was happening. The thing he wanted for so long was now finally happening. He returned the kiss with a slight delay. Zayn smiled into the action licking Liam’s lips slowly. Liam put his hands on Zayn’s waist and pulled him even closer. Zayn whimpered slightly into the kiss and brought one of his hands to Liam’s neck and another into his hair. Liam smiled into the kiss finally understanding that this was the reality. He was kissing Zayn and both of them seemed to really like it. Zayn eagerly opened his lips to let Liam in. The moment their tongues collided something like electricity passed through their bodies. It was a really new and weird feeling but they enjoyed it very much. They were getting more into the kiss, but neither of them wanted take the situation further. They were kissing with passion but also with so much love. Their kiss symbolized the words they couldn’t name yet.

They were kissing for a good minute but neither of them seemed to notice that. They were lost in their feelings and never wanted to let go. 

Zayn pulled away first to which Liam made a protested noise. Zayn chuckled and looked at Liam’s face and his radiating with happiness brown eyes. 

“I think I might actually love you too,” Zayn said softly, still holding Liam close. “I think I had for a very long time now.”

Liam smiled even wider now and then he suddenly busted with laughter. Zayn looked at him confused.

“Oh my God, we’re so stupid,” exclaimed Liam still laughing a bit. He pulled Zayn close wrapping his arms around his small waist. Zayn smiled into the crook of Liam’s neck.

“Yeah, we are,” Zayn replied still smiling. He felt so good in Liam’s arms. Finally in his right place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx  
> 


End file.
